


Criminal Minds Watches Criminal Minds

by peanutparker



Series: (blank) watches (blank) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Criminal Minds watching Criminal Minds, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I do make up some backstory for Elle though, all canon up to this point, bau, maybe some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutparker/pseuds/peanutparker
Summary: The BAU members, old and new, are brought to a strange dimension where they are forced by an other worldly being to binge watch a show called "Criminal Minds"
Relationships: Andrew Mendoza/Emily Prentiss, Chris Callahan/Kate Callahan, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Kristy Simmons/Matt Simmons, Krystall Richards/David Rossi, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia, Maxine "Max" Brenner & Spencer Reid, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan
Series: (blank) watches (blank) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074521
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Criminal Minds Watches Criminal Minds

“Ow,” Aaron Hotchner groaned, rubbing his head. Where was he? Last thing he knew he was with Jack and then everything went black and he woke up in a strange room. Was this even a room? It was more like a void of eternal nothingness. Maybe he hit his head?

“Hotch?” a vaguely familiar female voice asked. Hotch blinked and as if by magic, a woman was standing in front of him. She looked equally as confused as him.

His eyes widened as he recognized her. “Elle?” he asked in disbelief. “What are you doing here? Where even is here?”

She glanced around nervously and chuckled. “I was about to ask you the same thing actually-”

“What the hell?” Exclaimed Derek Morgan, appearing next to the two. They jumped slightly at the new voice. 

“Morgan?” Elle greeted with recognition. 

“How did you get here?” questioned Hotch.

Morgan rubbed his head. “I don’t know I just- appeared?” His eyes widened. “Hank! I was with Hank! Is he okay?!” He asked frantically.

“We’re just as lost as you are,” Hotch said at the same time Elle questioned “Hank?”.

Another groan snapped all of their attention towards a new figure. “Where am I?” mumbled Dr. Spencer Reid, squinting his eyes at the sudden darkness. “Wait...Derek? Hotch?  _ Elle? _ ”

Before anyone could even respond, more people started appearing out of thin air in rapid succession. JJ came first but didn’t get much time to process the whole ordeal as right after her came Garcia, And then Prentiss, Rossi, Seaver, Blake, Callahan, Lewis, Alvez, and finally Simmons.

After it seemed that people were done materializing everyone took that as their cue to start frantically talking at once. Where were they? What happened? Were their families okay? 

It was finally Hotch, ever the leader even after retirement, who quieted everyone down. “Alright team. None of us know what we’re doing here and we’re all freaked out but we all share one thing in common. We’ve all worked in the BAU at one point meaning if we work together we could probably work out the situation,”

“Uh, Hotch,” Garcia mumbled nervously. “I think you’re forgetting that not all of us are profilers here,”

“And uh those who are usually work with  _ serial killers  _ not weird magical  _ voids _ ,” Piped in Alvez.

“That’s a fair point, but we have to try something,” responded the former Unit Chief.

“Maybe we can go around and say what we were doing right before we wound up here?” suggested Emily. “Maybe that will help us make any connections?”

“Alright, I’ll go first,” stated Morgan, still looking extremely nervous. “Savannah was working a late shift so I was at home watching Hank and then  _ poof  _ I close my eyes, open them, and I’m here,”

“Wait, who’s Savannah and Hank?” questioned Elle.

Garcia gasped. “How can I forget? It’s been over a decade since we saw you last...Savannah is Morgan’s wife and Hank is his son,”

Elle’s eyes widened and a small smile fell on her face. “You have a  _ kid  _ Morgan?”

Morgan chuckled a bit, albeit still on edge. “Yeah, a lot of things have changed since you left Greenaway,”

Elle’s smile fell ever so slightly as she remembered her departure. “I was doing some research for one of my cases and then, pretty much what Morgan said,  _ poof _ I appeared here,”

“What kind of case?” asked JJ.

“Yeah,” added Spencer, looking confused. “I thought you quit the FBI years ago?”

The newer members of the BAU looked confused but the older members gave her solemn looks, remembering the events that led to her leave. Hotch specifically gave her a burning look.

“Oh, I did,’ responded Elle. “And I took a few years to recollect myself, y’know get help and start therapy and all that. A...um...couple of years ago I started a new job as a private detective. I thought I could put my profiling skills to use,” She explained awkwardly.

Hotch put a paternal hand on her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re back,” he said, earning a small smile from her in return.

“Uh, I was also with my kids before I vanished and would very much like to know where they are,” Kate interjected nervously. JJ nodded in understanding mixed with her own fear.

“I was with Max watching Star Trek when I-” Spencer’s eyes widened as he realized something. “Wait do you think Max is okay? Whoever did this wouldn’t have done anything to her would they?” He questioned, not knowing if he could bear another repeat of Maeve.

The BAU members looked around nervously, none of them truly knowing if their loved ones were safe. 

“They have to be-” mumbled Simmons. “I was with my family before I dissapeared too...if anything happened to Kristy...to the  _ kids _ ? I don’t know what I’d do,”

“I was having dinner with Garcia before we both vanished,” Luke stated.

Garcia nodded. “Yeah, what he said,” she mumbled.

Tara rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn. “I had fallen asleep early and woke up here...hell, i’m still convinced that this is all a dream,”

Seaver nodded. “Me too. I close my eyes and the next thing I know I’m here,”

“Me three,” added Blake.

“I was just watching the latest episode of The Bachelor and then  _ bam!  _ Here I am,” Emily stated miserably.

“Same with me,” remarked Rossi. “I’ve been waiting all week for this episode and I didn’t even get to see the ending,” he tried to joke.

JJ quirked an eyebrow. “You watch The Bachelor, Rossi?” 

Rossi shrugged. “What? It’s good t.v.”

Hotch sighed. “I was with Jack before I disappeared...besides those of us who were with our kids I can’t figure out a connection,”

“Whoever did this was definitely targeting BAU members,” Spencer pointed out. “Past  _ and  _ new. I don’t think some of you have even met each other,”

Most of the newbies gave a nod in agreement.

_ “ _ **_All of your questions will soon be answered,_ ** ” a loud voice echoed. The entire group jumped at the sudden noise.

“Who said that?” called out Morgan.

A figure appeared out of the void but it was nothing like they had ever seen before. Their skin seemed to be made out of the sky. It was almost translucent and dotted with constellations. On their slender body was a silvery gown that stopped at their ankles in the front but trailed behind them in the back. Their hair looked as though it was made of galaxies and it flowed around them as if gravity did not affect it. Their eyes were pale white, their nose sharp, and their mouth upturned.

**“** **_I did_ ** ,” smiled the figure. 

The group gasped and stepped back from the creature.

“W-who are you?” Rossi stammered.

“ **_I go by many names_ ** ,” they responded. “ **_You may call me Nova_ ** ,”

“Okay,  _ Nova,  _ You mind telling us where we are?”

“Or what we’re doing here?”

“Or whether our families are okay?”

Nova chuckled.  **_“I thought I’d be interrogated considering your profession. Don’t worry, time doesn’t pass while you are here. When I return you, it will be as if you never left. Everything and everyone will be exactly where you left them,”_ **

The parents of the group let out a visual amount of tension but Spencer scrunched his eyebrows together. “That doesn’t make sense. How-”

**_“As for why you are here…”_ ** They waved their hand and suddenly the void turned into a theatre.  **_“You will be watching your life in the form of a tv show_ ** ,”

The group shared funny looks.

Nova rolled their eyes.  **_“Sit,”_ ** they commanded. No one moved. The being sighed and raised their voice. “ **_I said_ ** **_sit_ ** **_!”_ ** With a wave of their hand, everyone suddenly appeared in seats.  **_“That’s more like it. Now, as I was saying. You will be watching a show from my dimension known as “Criminal Minds” it’s a show about you all, or the BAU in general and solving murders. Most of you will be familiar with the events you will be watching. Some may learn some new things. Shall we begin?”_ **

No one said anything. Everyone was much too shocked to even comprehend what the being just said than to respond.

Nova clapped their hands together.  **_“Great, the first episode you’ll be watching is called Extreme Aggressor,”_ ** They stated before disappearing.

The screen turned on and the episode began...


End file.
